


my blessings are in front of me, it's not about the land

by r1ker



Category: Midnight Special (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6585775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ker/pseuds/r1ker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CONGRATS TO SYDNEY FOR WRAPPING UP BOTTLENECK!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MÖMTHER AND HERE IS YOUR PRIZE</p></blockquote>





	my blessings are in front of me, it's not about the land

Roy thinks he's insane.

 

Lucas comes back to the car from the nondescript building he's been in and they've both been parked at for two hours now with a set of keys dangling between his fingers. A smile mad with success crosses his face and Roy's stomach turns in that all-too-familiar way that picks up on Lucas's scheme.

 

"Why the hell do you have two keys," he asks like he doesn't know damn well what's happened. In his reverie Lucas has procured a house. The house number is written on two yellow sticky tabs on the base of the key. Roy doesn't remember driving past a house, hell, even looking at a house as they've gone from hotel to hotel in the last two weeks.

 

Suddenly Lucas hops out of the passenger seat and with a hurried sound coupled with a frantic hand gesture Roy's never seen anyone make, he takes over at the wheel. He takes them to a part of town Roy can't recall ever even driving through on their way to this little safe haven yet to be touched by the three of them. Alton is in safe keeping at their last hotel for the time being, barricaded and well protected for the cardboard on the windows.

 

Lucas takes a winding left turn, two rights down a series of twisting roads that lead them into seclusion. The house they arrive at isn't much to look at. There aren't any neighbors for miles it seems, the yard is neatly trimmed but in no way award-winning, and the last semblance of hospitality hangs withered on the end of the mailbox – an American flag.

 

"You were busy," Lucas drawls, shutting off the engine and taking both hands off the wheel as he speaks not facing Roy. "So I saved. And I saved. And I saved a little more because there was no way we were fitting this three-ring circus into a one-bedroom house. So." He gets out of the car and walks over to the other side to open Roy's door. Doing so with a gentlemanly hand extended Roy begrudgingly takes it. The water now rises high above his head, that being the whirlwind Lucas has always been for him, but he can't find it in him to search for a ledge or dry land.

 

With this he plunges deeper and deeper into the unknown, but this time with an air of curiosity. Lucas is almost running to the front door, wielding what is his and Roy's keys to another life. He has to take a moment and take a breath before putting the key into the lock and turning to open it.

 

The door swings open, and for the first time in his life not prompted by some major event like the birth of his child, Roy is at a loss for words. Before him is a house unlike any he's ever seen before, simple but on this side of being just right for two men and a young boy. There isn't much furniture in it yet, a table and chairs abandoned by the home's previous owner and a couch they'll have no choice but to make do with in the weeks to come, but at first glance it's astounding.

 

"I don't know a damn thing about interior decorating but I do know what you need to live," Lucas explains as the two delve further into the house. On their journey Roy sees appliances, simplistic art probably salvaged from a flea market or well-stocked thrift store. It's like nothing the cult ever had. There their draperies and fixtures were drab and lifeless, much like the members themselves, and served with just their purposes and functionalities only, never meaning. Even in the crooked little chair in what Roy's figured out is Alton's room he can see the promise of much more in the years to come.

 

The last door, at the very end of the hall but in close proximity to Alton's room, is what Roy assumes to be theirs. His heart begins to pound knowing he'll no longer be sharing a bed by his lonesome, no longer with the option to prepare for bed only to find it unwilling to give him anything but uncomfortable solace. Lucas opens this door slowly, lets it hit the wall with a soft noise as he is the first to step into the center of the room.

 

Roy lingers at the doorway. He sees their bed, made up with mismatched sheets that spell a hurried trip to a going-out-of-business linens store. For all the world he wants to fall down into them, be hit with the soft give of the mattress and not the coarseness of a cot, and feel absolutely nothing but the warm and solid press of Lucas against him. But for now he follows Lucas into the heart of the room, feels the chilling breeze cast off by the oscillating fan overhead.

 

"You bought us a house," Roy says slowly, still coming to his own terms with the significance of what has just happened without his knowing. He looks at Lucas, finds himself lost in blue eyes wild with excitement. "You saved up your money, not only bought a house and furnished it, without me or Alton knowing. And I am standing here, in a room I'm to assume we are to share, and next to us our son will sleep." Lucas is nodding, more feverishly as each statement is made. Soon his lips part to reveal a charming grin, and Roy tries to stop the responding smile he gives.

 

Roy lets out a heavy sigh and looks around the room for a few more seconds. He finds himself wandering into the adjoining bathroom, finding it at the ready for their toiletries which were previously hurriedly stuffed into plastic bags at the hopes nothing would spill in the process. Suddenly someone sweeps him up from behind to whisk him from the bathroom and down the long corridor of a hall, out the front door into the meager yard. He's yelling all the while to be put down, concerned at first but earnestly amused as Lucas gains speed.

 

"I did it all wrong, damn it," he grumbles to himself, Roy's brow furrowing. What could have been done wrong is up for debate but as soon as the issue is stated Lucas has a solution. He scoops Roy up again, gentler and with intent this time, and carries him past the threshold back into the house. Back into the bedroom the two find themselves making first impact on their new bed. Roy looks up at him and fights as hard as he can to give into the urge to kiss the satisfied smirk off of Lucas's face.

 

"You carried me over the threshold like I was a new bride, are you out of your fucking mind," Roy mumbles as they again kiss for perhaps not the first time that day. Between passes of their lips Roy makes little attempts to speak. "You're nuts, I ought to get up and shove this crazed man off of me, but what good would that do…" Lucas laughs in success and pulls back to bury his face in Roy's neck.

 

"You're stuck with me forever," Lucas sing-songs and Roy's head nod is one of defeat. Perhaps he is, he's always been, and he'll continue to be as long as God thinks he's still worthy of being on this earth. It's not the worst of situations. He and Alton could be right back there with the cult, pressure building to damn near intolerable as they continued to be unaware of just how special the two of them were. Or they could be living with Lucas, the one who had to go without so much for so long.

 

And in this moment, that last option sounds all too good.

 

"I wouldn't say stuck," Roy corrects as he lets Lucas cage his body in with his arms, leaning over him with his lips to Roy's temple. "Conveniently and pleasantly adhered to sounds much better, I think." Lucas nods, kisses him as light as a feather to take away the last bits of breath from Roy's lungs. A few precious moments pass between them where they may or may not rumple the sheets Lucas had previously so painstakingly arranged. Soon Roy sighs once more, kisses Lucas's cheek.

 

"Ought to go get short stack," Lucas says, easing himself off of the bed while smoothing out to the blankets and sheets in the process, taking Roy's hand again to ease him off. They stand together at the center of the room. "He'd be cross with me if I ran off with you and didn't let him know about it. That's not fair, considering I took four hours to pick out stuff for his room."

 

"Four hours, God bless your soul," Roy murmurs. He fixes Lucas's crooked collar, pats one hand to his stubbled cheek, and takes his key off of the rung to put it onto his keychain. "When we get back, I'll let us in." Lucas nods and with that they exit their new home, locking the door for safety as they've always done in these last few weeks, but this time with an air of expectancy.

**Author's Note:**

> CONGRATS TO SYDNEY FOR WRAPPING UP BOTTLENECK!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU MÖMTHER AND HERE IS YOUR PRIZE


End file.
